Molten Hearts
by Kitty Kat Yuki
Summary: Raising hell, and turning heads at Eastern is none other than Kristen Havoc. As the 2nd Lieutenant's sister joins the military, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang get's a bit more than he bargained for. Chaos ensures as this woman missing an arm, and without a left eye, makes it her soul driven mission to make Roy's life a living hell. RoyxOC RoyOC MustangOC mustangxoc Roy/oc
1. Beginnings

**(A/N: Hello, if you are reading this then I must have managed to get you to read my story. This story is my first actual atempt at writing. Yes, it's very sad. Especially for some one of my age. The only thing about this story's OC, is the fact I'm trying to make her as non-mary-sueish as possible. About this, though, is that my previous fanfiction that was a Naruto one, was a straight out troll-fic. With the main character purposefully as a Mary-Sue... Ah, well that's it for this author's note. Please enjoy or try to this story.)**

**The Iron-Soul Alchemist**

**Prologue/Chapter One**

**10 Years Earlier**

* * *

The sun was quickly shifting to night, that was the time that a young girl had entered her home from her training session with her older brother and sister. The young girl seemed to be quite a bit stronger than others her age. She had long russet hair falling down her back in waves, vibrant green eyes, and pale skin. Her older brother on the other hand was quite the opposite, he had a military haircut, with access hair failing a bit over his forehead, with dark blonde contrasting with his moderate skin tone, and bright blue eyes. He was a bit tall for his age, as well as strong like his younger sister.

Falling a few inches under his height, was the middle sister. She one year younger than her brother, being 15. Her appearance was similar to her sister. The only difference that was between the two girls, was that instead of a russet color her hair was black.  
The three siblings often caused trouble in their town. The names: Jean, Kristen, and Sabrina Havoc are known quite well, all in honesty. There's also the fact that Jean, the oldest sibling has been training to join the military. In small towns news spreads like wildfire, a boy of age 16 already planning on selling his soul to the state did nothing to slow it down.  
Then there was Sabrina. Quite the beauty for 15 years old according to the local town boys. She, unlike her brother had no interest in being even affiliated with the military, let alone being apart of it.  
Lastly, there was Kristen. The youngest and quickly gaining the same interests as her brother. She would go and train with her brother, gaining an interest in guns as she did so, though, Kristen unlike her brother and sister was able to do alchemy. Which was shocking to her siblings as well as their father, who despite being an alchemist himself had only on occasion showed Kristen a few things, but the thought of teaching any of his children alchemy alone was out of the question, since it was the reason that his wife was no longer on the earth.  
It began when Jean was taking Kristen around town, she at that time was 12 years old. The two were on their way to the store, since their father had sent them off to purchase some supplies for him. They were simple cheap items such as: salt, rosemary, lime, silicon, fluorine, and water.  
While the two were on their way to the store, Kristen had stopped on the sidewalk suddenly. There on the other side of the road, sat two young men drawing a transmutation circle. "Hey, Jean... What are they drawing?"asked the girl, her words full of curiosity. Jean turned to see what had taken his sister's attention. "They're alchemists."Jean replied smiling a bit at himself, at the sudden interest she had acquired.  
"Really? They're doing alchemy?"Kristen asked, her voice once again contains a great deal of curiosity. Jean laughed at his sister's lively response, "Yep, it's pretty interesting isn't it?"he asked, gaining a smile on his face at the overly enthusiastic nod he gained in response.  
Jean laughed again, and patted his sister's shoulder. "We better go ahead and get the stuff."he said, and Kristen nodded. Following after Jean's retreating form.

* * *

**It was later that same night,** that with Kristen's impressive memory that she was able to re-create the circle she had seen previously that day, by skillfully sneaking away some of her father's chalk, that is.  
Once again, using her memory once she finished the circle. Kristen had noticed that after alchemists finished their drawing, they clapped together their hands and touched the circle. Weighing the chances, she did the same, but with no results.  
Frowning, Kristen sat on her knees. "Alchemy... The science of the deconstruction, and reconstruction of matter."she said to herself, thinking back to the words of her father. "Silicon and Fluorine are elements."she pondered, "water is a compound..."she continued.  
"Soil is made of various minerals, gases, water, and organics." Then the thought hit her. "Minerals.. Make other minerals..."she grinned at her simplistic, but very important discovery.  
"Let's try that again."Kristen told herself, repeating the process from which she failed doing previously. "Iron.. Iron..iron."she muttered, slamming her hands on the alchemic circle. Which, to her amazement worked! Underneath the palms of her hands, iron ore rose from the ground molding into a moderate size dog statue.  
Being quite pleased by the mediocre results, Kristen jumped off the ground grabbing the newly created iron statue, and running inside the house. "Daddy! Jean! Sabrina!"the girl shouted joyously. "Yes sweetheart?"her father asked, running from what he dubbed his 'study'.  
"Look what I made!"Kristen said hoisting the statue higher, with a bit of effort. Her father's eyes widened at the sight before him. "Where did you learn to do that?"he asked intrigued. Hearing sharp intakes of breath from behind himself.  
There stood his two eldest children. Sabrina and Jean. "Did you do that Kristen?"asked Jean, receiving a happy accomplished nod in return. "I remembered that alchemic circle we saw earlier."she said in response to both her father's question, and her brother's curiosity.  
Unlike the two men before her, Sabrina frowned. Knowing that the discovery of alchemy, and interest in the military would lead to her younger sister becoming one of the dogs sooner or later.  
That, or there was the ever constant possibility that their father would soon go insane... Insane over the possibility that he and his daughter could perform the one taboo among alchemists, human transmutation.

* * *

**Later on, after 8 years had passed from the day Kristen began alchemy.**

"Kristen, since you use earth based alchemy, as well as air. I thought it was about time we moved on to learning new transmutation circles."Kristen's father, and current master spoke to his daughter.  
Kristen frowned, and groaned. In the 8 years that she had spent studying alchemy with her father, she used her free time at the local library reading all what they had to offer on the subject. "Dad... I already have memorized them..."groaned the girl.  
Who had caused her dad to laugh with the statement she had just made, "Alright!"he said his laughter dying down. Kristen childishly puffed out her cheeks. "I'm 20! I'm not a child anymore!"she said, her actions clearly contradicting her statement. "Alright then, since you did turn 20 today. How bout I take you to go get some gloves.. Or something with alchemic circles on them?"the man asked, causing Kristen's eyes to widen in delight.  
"Really?! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"she shouted happily, grabbing ahold of her father's arm and dragging him out the front door. "Is there something in particular that you want?"he asked amused, by how a few simplex words could excite a girl that much. "I want to get the bottom of my feet, and the palms of my hands tattooed."she said, the expression on her face turning serious.  
"Why is that?"her father asked suspiciously. "That would hurt quite a bit wouldn't it?" Kristen frowned a bit, and nodded. "Yes, but I can't become a state alchemist if I take up too much time performing a transmutation can I?"she said tilting her head to the side, receiving a sigh in reply.  
"You're worse than Jean..."he said shaking his head, "always thinking critically, and keeping on. If only he could stop those cancer sticks.."  
At the last statement, Kristen sunk a bit earning another sigh from her father, as he began to walk towards the distance tattoo parlor. "Since when?"he asked disappointedly, as if it was as bad as her being pregnant.  
"A year or two ago.. When Jean was visiting."Kristen replied. "You two... If you don't die before me, I'll probably keel over from the stress quicker than if I was on them cancer sticks."he said.  
Kristen giving a bad poker face as a reply.

* * *

After, a good hour of walking. Kristen and her father reached the tattoo parlor.  
The strong smell of ink, and sterile needles embraced the two as they entered. "Welcome! What can I do for the lady, and mister?"A woman asked from behind a desk.  
Kristen smiled, willingly walking towards the woman, and asked for paper and pen. "Careful now, that's what we use as an outline for the tattoo."the lady said.  
"I'd prefer of I drawed the things."Kristen said, the tattoo artist looking a bit shocked. Looking towards the girl's father for approval, receiving a nod.  
After only a few minutes Kristen handed the lady the four transmutation circles. "You're an alchemist.."she said. Kristen nodded. "I'm aiming for a state certification." She said with a smile.  
"Go for it! I may not like what they're doing, but if you want to do it.. Don't let me stop you."the lady said walking Kristen over to a seat. "Where do you want each one?"she asked.  
"This one on the bottom of my right foot, this on the left. "This one the palm of my right hand, and this one the left."Kristen said, while the lady nodded and began.

* * *

**One week later**, after Kristen's tattooed skin had healed. She and her father excitedly went outside. "Let's see how it works."the father said, Kristen nodding in response. She ran a few feet over the ground satisfied that nothing formed as she ran. "Try stomping." She was told, nodding.  
Kristen looked down at the ground. Her right foot had an iron circle on it, while her left one was less specific. It holding the basic earth circle. Re-registering what circle was on which foot, she stomped her right foot.  
The earth began to shake, and out from the ground a iron dragon was produced, moving animadily as if it was alive before them. "Very good Kristen."praised her father as she smirked, stomping her left foot and snapping her fingers on her left hand. The dragon's head tilted upwards, and an explosion came from its mouth.  
"iron sulfide, and the compression of surrounding air."Kristen said happily. Her happiness, though, was born of her ability to have simply completed such a complex transmutation, and the fact that her tattoos worked as they needed to.  
Claps then erupted from around the house. Kristen turned her head to see, a large portion of the town standing there, cheering her on smiles on each of their faces.  
At the back of the crowd, Kristen couldn't help but notice that there were three? Military officials. Having noticed it as well, Kristen's father frowned. "Kristen.. I think it's time that you and I perform a special transmutation together.."he said, walking back inside the house Kristen following closely behind. Tilting her head to the side, at the sudden statement that her father made.  
"Why?" She asked suspiciously. While her father replied maniacally, "you'll see." Before leaving into his study.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Kristen sat on the couch, her head to put it simply immersed in an alchemic book. Only two chapters into it, she began to turn the page right as a knock sounded on the door. "Coming!"the girl shouted running over, placing her book cover side up on a coffee table.  
"May I..."she started opening the door to see Sabrina. "Ahh! Sabrina!"the girl shouted hugging her sister tightly. Laughing, the older sibling patted the other on the back. "Nice to see you too Kristen!"she said smiling. "Come in!"Kristen said dragging Sabrina into the house.  
"I heard you caused quite the uproar today."Sabrina said. Kristen smiled pulling out a cigarette from out of a pack. "I guess I did."she said scratching the back of her neck with one hand, lighting the tobacco with the other.  
Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You and Jean both go through those things like candy."she sighed. Kristen in response made a bad poker face taking a drag from the cigarette in her hand as she did so.  
"Kristen, I've got everything..."the girl's father said walking halfway out of the study before noticing Sabrina. "Hey, who let this beautiful woman into the house."he said changing the subject at hand.  
Sabrina rolled her eyes, and welcomed the hug that her father gave her. "Hey Sabrina, why don't you come with Kristen and me? We're going to perform a special transmutation."he said releasing his daughter who reluctantly nodded.  
The three then began walking into the study, which with a single gaze and step in the door. You realize, that the room is anything but a study.  
"Sabrina why don't you go and stand inside the bucket?"the father asked, and his daughter not knowing anything about alchemy other than what she had seen did as she was told.  
Kristen gazed at the huge transmutation circle in wonder, lost in her thought, Kristen didn't notice that her father was beckoning her forward, until his voice snapped her out of the momentarily trance she was in. "Kristen, come here." He said  
Kristen obediently following the orders given taking another puff from the cigarette in her mouth before following after her father, she then began copying his movements. Until she was kneeling before the circle along with him.  
"On my go, clap your hands and we'll activate the circle."he ordered. Kristen nodded, and as he nodded back they in perfect sync clapped their hands and slammed them down on the transmutation circle together, yet again their movements in perfect sync.  
Unaware of human transmutation, something that Kristen had never read, or even heard about. Within moments the large circle was activated.  
Sabrina shrieked in pure agony. Tears streaming down her face as an eye appeared in the center of the circle. "Father... What's going on?"Kristen asked not using daddy, as she normally would.  
The man laughed, and turned towards Kristen saying: "We're bringing back your mother."he said.  
At that moment, long shadow-engulfed hands sprung out from around the eye. Wrapping themselves around Sabrina, and the bucket she stood inside.  
"Sabrina!"Kristen shouted, becoming aware of the fact that her father intended to sacrifice her sister in order to bring back their mother. Upon realization, Kristina withdrew her hands from the circle.  
The girl attempted to run into the center of the circle, and allowed the cigarette to fall from her mouth to the floor, as he father grabbed her leg preventing her from saving her sister. Kristen watched in horror, as the eye closed taking Sabrina, and everything else into it as it did so.  
Not even a split second had passed, until something reemerged from the circle where the eye was. "She's back!"the father shouted, his voice going up an octave.  
Kristen, still horrified. Watched as her 'mother' walked towards them. Kristen knew unlike her father, that whatever was walking towards wasn't her mother, but a creature from hell.  
Sickly white skin, mangly and stringy long black hair, pointed teeth, and crimson red-eyes. The creature crept towards the two, black shadowy hands coming from its back each step it took.  
Soon, in only 3 minutes it stood before its 'husband' the hands grabbing onto his body, and throwing him to the center of the circle where the eye engulfed him.  
Looking between the eye, and the creature. Kristen grabbed the. Cigarette and threw it in its face, causing its reaction to be a screech of pain.  
Taking the time that the distraction provided, Kristen rushed towards the circle in an attempt to destroy it in hopes that it would too destroy the beast before. Her as well.  
Wiping her hand over the circle, rubbing harshly, she notices that paint was used opposed to chalk. "Damn,"she cursed, alerting the eye of her presence. It widened drastically and Kristen's right hand began to deteriorate, followed by her arm, and then she began to lose vision in her left eye.  
Screaming in pain, Kristen searched for a gun. Knowing that her father after Jean left, had kept several.  
With a stroke of luck, she managed to find one. The creature before her grinned a malicious cheshire grin, amusingly watching Kristen struggle to cock the gun using only her left hand. Managing to do it, off her shoulder. "Time to go back to hell."she said moving the gun, and pointing it at the forehead, and pulling the trigger. The creature fell back in agony, twisting and moving uncontrollably. With precaution, she cocked the gun two more times, shooting at the throat, and heart.  
With a final hiss, the creature began to deteriorate as well as the eye. With a sigh of relief, Kristen fell to one knee, clutching her now stub of an arm in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "Fucking bastard, killed of Sabrina and himself to bring to life a beast from hell."she growled, feeling blood pool down her face where her eye once was.  
With a painful groan, Kristen willed herself to stand. She then, managed to get all the money from the draw in the study, and half-heartedly walked with great effort out of the room.  
"Got to get to town... There are military officers there."she told herself as motivation. "Think about Jean! If. You die too, he won't have anyone left!"her last thought willed her to move more. Now, no longer dragging her legs, Kristen stumbled out of the house and into the streets.  
She shoved the money down her bra, to keep it from being stolen as she held the guns handle from her mouth. "Military.. You better haul some ass when you hear the gunshot."Kristen grumbled cocking the gun on her shoulder before shooting it into the air, once before dropping the gun and falling to a knee.  
Within minutes, doors opened and people looked around in horror, gasping at Kristen who was barely conscious in the middle of the road.  
Managing to stay conscious, 10 minutes passed by and blood pooled around the girl staining her clothes. "Into your houses!"Kristen heard, what she assumed to be the voice of a man shout, followed by the cocking of guns, and loud footsteps "Bout, fucking, time."she huffed in a small voice, faintly hearing the sentence. "Stay still, and try not to scream." Followed by the inaudible sound of fingers snapping.  
Searing pain, went through Kristen. suppressing a scream that closely threatened to erupt as she felt flames sear over the stub where he arm was. Strangely, they never spread anywhere other than the once pooling wound. The flames were strangely controlled, she then felt pressure being applied to her face over the left side where she was blind.  
Barely hanging on to consciousness, one word registered throughout her mind before passing out and it was: Alchemy.  
Kristen's body then went limp. Stopping the flames, the state alchemist walked towards the girl. "She's the one we saw make that exploding dragon earlier Roy."said a man, who was still applying pressure over Kristen's eye.  
"She looks, familiar though. I feel like I've seen. Her somewhere before."he said. "Hughes, I believe so too."said the alchemist. Who began walking away. "Where's a hospital at around here?"he asked turning to look at the other man.  
"The next one's probably over in Command."he said, causing the alchemist to groan. "Well, we'll have to take her there, "he said eyeing the tattoo, on the girl's hand. "I have some questions for this alchemist."

* * *

**Three days later**

Kristen's eyes fluttered open, looking around herself she saw nothing but white and a very large stack of money on her side. After a few minutes, something registered in her head. She had no right arm or left eye.  
She then heard footsteps, looking towards the door she heard multiple footsteps. About five..? Sets of heels, and one pair of heavy footsteps were heard from outside the door. "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang sir. She's not awake yet! You can't go in!"shrieked a nurse.  
"Let go of me woman."a deep man's voice ordered.  
"Humph, that must be Mustang."Kristen thought, as the door was slammed open. "It appears, that she is awake."he said walking into the room, slamming the door shut behind himself.  
"Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang."he introduced. Straightening out his collar. "You are?"he asked looking towards Kristen skeptically.  
"Kristen Havoc."Kristen said. Roy's jaw dropped, he remembered now. When Hughes had said he'd seen her before, he was right. 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, one of his men had a sister... Two of them. Then there was the fact that, this girl in front of him could just share the last name a coincidence it could be.  
"Colonel, now that introductions are out of the way... How about you do me a favor, and get me some cigarettes?"Kristen asked. The girl's comment had Roy sweat drop, "That's his sister alright."he thought, sighing.  
"I'll need to ask you some questions , as soon as I discuss something with the hospital staff."he said turning around and walking towards the door.  
Kristen rolled her eyes,"I wonder where I'm at..."she thought aloud, knowing the fact that there wasn't a hospital in the town.  
"2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, you are to report to the western hospital wing immediately by orders of the Lieutenant Colonel."the loudspeakers boomed, and Roy entered the room.  
"Jean's here?"Kristen asked sinking in the hospital bed. "I can't tell him..."she said tears coming to the corners of her eyes. Mustang raised an eyebrow curious of the girl's change in behavior.  
"What do you mean...?"he asked suspiciously, "T...They're all dead..."Kristen cried.  
Roy's glare softened a bit, "Who..."he began, but was interrupted by the door opening. "Sorry sir, you wanted to see me?"said Havoc sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.  
"J..Jean?"Kristen croaked, looking over to see her brother. Jean's eyes widened and the cigarette that was in his mouth dropped to the floor.  
"Kristen?! What the hell happened to you?!"he asked running over to the bedside. "Where's the old man, and Sabrina at?"  
Kristen looked away, she bit her lip as Roy walked towards the bed. "Father.. He went insane."she said softly, not wanting to relive the horrific events she had witnessed the day before.  
"Insane?"Jean repeated the words, looking towards his superior in disbelief.  
"He... Took me to get transmutation circles... I wanted them tattooed. I had four, but..."she said looking towards the spot where her right arm would have been.  
Jean, grimaced at the thought of having tattoos done on the palms of his hands. Then it registered. "You had four done?"he asked wondering along with Roy where the other two were at.  
Sighing, with her left arm Kristen pulled the blanket over her feet. "Look," she said. Nodding, Jean did as instructed and once again grimaced. Roy showing less emotion with a simple frown.  
"Is that it...?"Roy asked, "Why were you in the middle of the road bleeding to death missing an arm and left eye!"he asked a bit more forcibly.  
"I don't know what he did! He said he wanted to do a transmutation with me, and then Sabrina showed up... Then there was a giant transmutation circle.. It killed Sabrina and father, he said we were going to bring back mother! That thing he had me help make was not human! It was a creature from the depths of hell itself!"Kristina shouted, tears now animatedly falling down her face. Jean frowned, as a soldier of the military he had to be tough and strong.  
"Human transformation... First two boys, and now my soldier's sister.."he said clutching his fist. "How the hell were you able to create a moving dragon out of iron, that exploded fire and not know what human transmutation was?!"Roy asked angrily.  
"I know what I do from books at my library! All they had was basic alchemy, and chemistry! The rest was from my father!"Kristen shouted. "Believe me! I didn't know what was happening! I tried to save her!"  
"Are you aware of the laws that you have broken?"  
"No!"Kristen shouted, getting interrupted by her brother.  
"Shut up,"Jean said wrapping his arms around his sister. "Just shut up, okay."  
"Now I apologize in advance for this sir, and you will probably have me court martialed for this."Jean said releasing his sister, and standing up straight.  
Roy raised an eyebrow, and Jean pulled his arm back. "Stop Jean! It's not like you to do something like this!"Kristen shouted snapping the fingers on her left hand using the hydrogen, carbon, nitrogen and other elements in the air. To create a wall of invisible force that pushed her brothers arm back.  
"Just stop!"Kristen shouted repeating a line similar to what had been said by Jean previously.  
The man lowered his arm, and Roy smirked. "Quit your smirking Colonel Bastard!"Kristen growled, earning two hard glares from the men. One of them trying not to laugh at the comment that was made.  
"Now.."Kristen said after 5 minutes of awkward silence.  
"I still want to be a State Alchemist Jean.. That's something I can't do with one arm."she said  
"What are you going to say if you do become a state alchemist then?"Roy asked interested.  
"My alchemy uses iron sulfide for explosions, I can say that it was merely an accident."Kristen countered quickly.  
"Fair enough,"Roy said with a shrug, "There's plenty of Automail engineer's and mechanics in Rushvalley.  
You have a year, before the exam begins." Roy said before walking away.  
"Now, that's what I'm talking about. Amestris, look out cause I'm going to wreak some havoc."Kristen said with a terrible pun. Jean then rolled his eyes and laughed.  
**»end of chapter one/ prologue«**

**(A/N: This is an very important Author's Note. Now, if I haven't bored you to death with this fetal attempt at the book. Could you please, through PM, or review. Tell me honestly what you think of this story? I welcome flames, and constructive Criticism. Both of which are very good and help me become a better writer. Also, could someone or anyone tell me if they think Kristen is a Mary-Sue, or on her way to the dreaded Sue-ism? I've asked many people and they mainly said she was okay, or on the edge of a knife, coming pretty close to it. If you think she's a Mary-Sue, please help me correct it somehow. Yes, it is my mistake, but Fanfiction doesn't deserve to suffer because of her. I don't want to be a Sueher. T-T, hahaha. Now, that my begging is over with. Thanks for reading, and if you read this Author's note, and or the first one. Bless, I thank you for that as well... and listening to my pitiful ramblings and such.)**


	2. War, and Regret

**Disclaimer-Forgot to put this in the first chapter ^^; , ah well. Well, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor the franchise or anything really. I own everything that you don't reconize from the series or manga. I also own my OC's.**

**(NOTE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!- Now, that your attention has been achieved, I will say this... When you get to Present day. Everything is a lot cooler, after Mustang sends Kristen off... if you play the Fullmetal Alchemist brotherhood openings. :3**

**Again(number one), Period(number four), Hologram (number two), and the last three endings make my book sound really cool xD.)**

**Molten Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**One, and a half years later**

One year had passed by since Kristen's days in Eastern Command's hospital. The changes in her health, and well being were quite shocking to most of the soldiers there. Kristen could distinctly remember a man's words clearly, "Another child, even allowing women as alchemists now." That statement, motivated Kristen greatly. Within a matter of weeks, her eye was healed and her right arm was as well.

Another distinct memory was about Jean, and Roy who were rather shocked when they saw her walking into their work room. What had them at the edge of their seats was the statement she had made after her appearance. "I want to know when the next train to Rush Valley departs."She said her voice filled with authority.

Upon making proper arrangements, Kristen soon had a working and fully functional automail arm, and with a few extra pence spent, she was able to get the alchemeic circle that was previously on her hand back.

With months of rehabilitation done, she was able to use her new arm as if it were the original.  
The memories of those days, were painful, but to Kristen they were very much worth the pain and suffering she had endured. For, in a record astounding time frame. The Fuhrer, himself had offered her his permission to take the State Alchemist Exam.

Not daring to turn down such an offer, despite the incredulous remarks from her brother, and the Lieutenant Colonel she went to take the exam.

That day, was honestly in Kristen's opinion, one of the best things she had ever done. It laid out the rest of her life for her.

**State Alchemist Exam Week**

**Day one**

It was the morning of the preliminary rounds of the exam, but to Kristen's dismay around her she was surrounded by large burly men. Walking to the check-in desk, she noticed that she was laughed at every which way by the men. She had her hair covering her eye, and a jack along with a pair of gloves covering her hands.

The only thing alchemically related were the tattoo's on her feet, they remained visible disregarding that no one would look at her feet, even if she was barefooted. "You are Havoc, correct?"Asked the secretary from behind the desk. Kristen inclined her head in response.

"Preliminaries will begin shortly."the woman informed giving Kristen a friendly smile, "Thank you."she replied turning around to face the guys who were preparing for their exam.  
Most of the men were either conversing, or simply preparing themselves by applying their alchemy equipment.

"Hey, little girl this ain't the place to be screwing around."said one of the men in a husky tone of voice. Kristen's eyes narrowed at the comment. "Excuse me?"she growled.

"This ain't for little girls."the man repeated, the second mentioning set her off. Kristen originally was a very understanding and patient person, but ever since she began living at eastern command with her brother, her patience with arrogant men was thin.

Not assisting with the fact that the excessive amounts of time spent around the colonel, kept thinning her patience by each passing day. Kristen glared at the men. "Ain't gonna do anything are you"another man said.

Kristen smirked, taking off her jacket, and gloves. Showing a shiny metallic arm in replace of skin. She pulled her hair back behind her ears, showing off the eyepatch over her left eye.

"What the hell?"exclaimed one of the guys who stood, observing and taking in the girl's appearance. "Say one more thing about me, and your asses will be mine."she said throwing the clothing down, and walking away.

* * *

"Preliminaries will now begin, the audience will pair each other you up with the alchemist of their choice. The rules are that there is to be no interaction with anyone other than your opponent, and the first alchemist to bring down the other will be the victor. This test will also be a measure of your skill, so that means even if you lose the match. If you show more advanced skills than your opponent, then you can still move on the next round."A military officer said, to the group of alchemists before him.

Kristen nodded in understanding, looking around the room out of curiosity. She noticed a few things, a main one being that she noted that the room they were in was usually used for renewal examinations for state certifications.

Continuing her observations of the arena, she noted that the flooring was was entirely made of soil, most likely with a decent deposit of ground water within it. The air was thick and warm, while above was glass protecting the audience.

Minutes soon passed by, and the military officer began to speak. "The audience has determined the pairings, if I say your name stay, all others report to the observation deck." He began, finishing with the two names. "Kristen Havoc, and Eric Croft."

Kristen stood in her place, listening closely. "There are no limitations, as long as it does not jeopardize the safety of the audience or the other's life. Once, by the word of the opponent, the match will end. Begin."he said moving towards the wall.

"Let's see who really belongs here."Kristen said smirking, angering Eric. "You little bitch."he growled in immediate response, taking his armored hand and punching the ground.

The transmutation circle was activated by the impact. Eric's alchemy as Kristen observed consisted of being solely earthen. She watched the man's movements, not daring to make her move waiting for him to reveal a weak point.

Closely observing Eric, he was a large built man. His movements were sluggish, his alchemy and strength relied solely on brute strength. Kristina noted she would be able to easily win close range with her opponent, but she decided against it.

Continueing to watch, she noticed that he was extremely arrogant in his fighting. "Just imagine him as colonel bastard."she told herself, watching the man run around.

Time passed, and Eric's alchemy still hadn't shown any effects. Raising an eyebrow at the man, he smirked at her as if believing he had the advantage.

Eric punched the ground again, this time tremors broke out, softly shaking the ground.

Kristen laughed at the failure, "How cute."she said, taking it now as her move. Stomping her right foot on the ground. She activated an iron transmutation. The ground began to shake, but this time it was because of the iron ore molting together.

The ground shook even harder, cracks forming as a result of the iron-dragon, Kristen's signature transmutation made its appearance on the field. With a complex appearance the dragon itself looked intimidating, and the person being a 19 year old woman who transmuted it wasn't helping.

The man's eyes narrowed, watching the scene before him. Eric in resistance, refusing to admit defeat pushed his fist farther into the ground. The tremors turned violent, cracks in the earth re-forming as he went along. He grinned cockily at Kristen, expecting her to have ran out of energy.

Kristen's eyes narrowed into slits,easily being able to read the mans body language. There though, was some truth to that statement. Not bodily, but all iron deposits in the soil were used, meaning she wouldn't be able to perform another transmutation with iron unless sacrificing part of the dragon.  
Weighing the results, Kristen brought  
up her arm and snapped her fingers, stomping her right foot at the same time.

Kristen had decided to embrace the possibility if failure, and set off he chemical reaction, causing an explosion to erupt from the dragons mouth.

Pleased, Kristen kept in mind that her transmutation worked well, she was able to use the iron present in the dragon's mouth as she had anticipated it would.

Turning to Eric and smirking, he jumped back withdrawing his hand from the ground. As if in slow motion, his eyes widened, quickly tracing a circle in the soil to bring up an earthen wall as protection. Eric was able to block the explosion.

Frowning a bit, Kristen had the toxic gas that formed as aftermath of the reaction disperse, and by snapping the fingers on her right hand. Kristen struck with an idea to end the battle, had the air solely encircling Eric, become unbreathable. Cutting off his oxygen supply.

Minutes, was all it took and he gave up. Clutching his neck hoping to be able to breath. Kristen released her transmutation, allowing the air supply to return to its original state, and the man to breath.

The field observer pointed towards Kristen gaining the approval of each officer from the audience, he smiled "Complete victory for both field, and presentational battle. Goes to Havoc."

* * *

**State Alchemist Exam Week**

**Day four**

Having completed the preliminaries, Kristen along with two other men remained. Their names were Alan Bates, and Fred Wheeler. Interesting two, Kristen would think each time she saw the men.

After her preliminarily match with Eric, the two men along with the others had gained a newfound respect for her. To tell the truth, all three of them got along quite well despite the age difference. Kristen being 20, Alan being 24, and Fred being 37. They made an interesting team.

Three days had now passed by since their matches, and today was time for the written exam. Kristen was pretty confident in her memory, but since it was a state administered exam she had her doubts. "Well, It was nice knowing you two."Kristen said with a sigh. The two men laughed. "It might as well be us who don't see this place anymore."Alan started,  
"Yeah! Letting a skilled alchemist like yourself go, they'd have to be on acid."Fred finished.

Kristen smiled at the complements. "Why thanks, but how bout we make sure they don't let any of us go?"She asked receiving nods in reply.

Alan, was an incredibly skilled alchemist, though, it could have been his age. He was knowledgeable in alchemy dealing with the air element. In his battle, his alchemy was beautiful to put it lightly. Taking the trace amounts of Helium, Hydrogen, and carbon in the air and transmuting it, creating star-like structures in the air. That, made his opponent laugh, but it was Alan who had the last laugh when he had the atoms combust exploding giving him the win.

Fred on the other hand, had alchemy similar to Kristen's, except his was limited to only sulfur. By drawing out the amounts of sulfur in the ground, and air he was able to transmute it and have it explode on his command.

Both of them quite powerful in Kristen's eyes, were bound to become state certified, but as Kristen knew, the state was quite peculiar on whom they let in.

Each of the alchemists gave the other a final reassuring smile. "All remaining alchemists, report to the exam hall for the final portion of your examination."said a woman from behind her desk.

The alchemists each exchanged glances, the nervousness starting to make an appearance. The three then, led by the secretary made their way into the hall. Each being led to an entirely different section of the room.

"You will have exactly one hour to complete the exam."boomed the voice of the administrator.  
Nodding in understanding the alchemists began.

Kristen gulped, and started on the first question. "The basic law of alchemy is what? Explain this principle in detail."it read, being a short answer question.

'Alchemy, the science of the deconstructing and reconstructing of matter. It's basic principle is equivalent exchange, for it is impossible to create something out of order to transmute, something of equal value must be lost.' she wrote, confident in her awnser.

This system continued for 30 minutes, the alternating between short answer, and selective choice. One, by one the answers were solved. Some easier than others. There was then one question that had stumped her. "In alchemy, the one taboo is human transmutation. Explain why human transmutation is strictly forbidden."

Yes, Kristen had unwillingly committed the taboo, but that did not mean she entirely knew why it was forbidden. Weighing her chances carefully, she began. "Human transformation is a strictly forbidden art, because it gives alchemist's the power of a God, something that they should not be doing. Playing russian roulette with life."She wrote, not entirely confident with her answer as she had been with all questions previously.

To Kristen's dismay, the questions. Their difficulty continued to increase. Questions about the philosopher's stone, Nicolas Flamel, Ishval resistance, notable alchemists of the state. Flashed before her eyes, challenging her to new heights. One question, though, in particular through all the other unknown topics she actually knew.

"During the Ishval resistance, what alchemist ordered by the will of fuhrer Bradley, single handedly destroyed those affiliated with the rebellion with his Flame alchemy." smirking she looked at the choices below, she saw the name she was expecting. 'Roy Mustang'.

After marking her choice, the examiner called time. Sighing, Kristen closed the book. Walking to the front of the hall, she handed the man the exam. "Each of you will be notified tonight, if you do not receive a call by 11 o'clock. Do not return."

* * *

**State Alchemist Exam, Final Day**

Morning came, and Kristen anxiously paced around the room of Central command. "Havoc, the Fuhrer has summoned you."The secretary said. Breaking the nervous atmosphere that had developed. Nodding, Kristen walked into the room behind the desk.

"Kristen Havoc, you as well as Alan Bates have passed."He said gesturing to the man who stood his right. Smiling, Kristen looked towards the man. Who returned the feelings of happiness. "You both, will report back to Eastern headquarters, where Havoc will work under Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, and Where Bates will work under Mustang as well. You are dismissed."Spoke the Fuhrer.

The two newly appointed alchemists walked out of the room. Once reaching the lobby, they turned to each other grinning enthusiastically. "How are you today, Major?"She asked suppressing a laugh, "Thank you for asking Major, I am quite well."Alan replied.

The two then together laughed.

* * *

**Present day**

Looking back on those days, she smiled. Today marked a year of her being a state alchemist. Her title being "The Iron-Soul." In a way it was unique and fitting towards the girl, but at the same time it made her wonder why soul was added to the medium.

Going through the paper work, a bit slower. Mustang looked towards the girl raising an eyebrow. "Slacking off again Havoc?"He asked a smug smirk on his face. "No sir, I was caught in thought."She replied honestly. "Don't let it inhibit your ability to work."Mustang replied simply. Kristen nodded returning to her paperwork. "Sir, I am aware that you may not have the ability to answer this question, but.. do you know why my medium is Iron-Soul?"She asked looking towards her superior for an answer.

Reclining back in his chair, Mustang laced his fingers together across his chest. "You use Iron, and sulfur. Do you not Havoc?"He asked in monotone. Kristen nodded, to tell Mustang to continue. "Iron, states your main source of alchemy, as you already know. While, Soul. Refers to the sulfur. It being commonly referred to as the soul of alchemy."He said, allowing his chair to return to its upright position. Kristen then nodded, feeling quite stupid in response to the answer she had received. "Now, that it has been cleared up. When you have completed your paperwork, you have been assigned a field mission to complete."Mustang said, eyeing the nearly finished stack of work.

Kristen nodded, quickly and to the full extent of her ability going through each paper.  
"Your mission is simple, there has been multiple complaints of a Drachma citizen causing panic about the city. Why they came to Eastern, instead of Central, as well as how they got past the soldiers stationed at Briggs."He explained, watching Kristen place the final piece of paper atop of the growing stack.

"Sounds fair enough, I'll take care of it. What are my orders upon encounter, as well as resistance?"Kristen asked.

Mustang looked the girl in the eyes, "Your orders are to arrest. If he resists you are to gun him down. This is a violation of the pact that Amestris has made with the people of Drachma."He said. Kristen nodded, "I will have him in our custody within the hour."She said leaving his office.

"Where you going Kristen?"Breda asked curiously, seeing that the alchemist was leaving the room. "Assignment." She replied curtly, walking past the man. "Kristen..."Jean started, Kristen turned around to address her brother saying. "Orders, now stop worrying like an old man."She said plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and placing it in her own.

"Bye, be back in a hour or so. All depends if I have to play hide-and-seek."Kristen said leaving.

"Major!"A male's voice called, turning around Kristen faced Alan. "What is it Major?"She asked continuing her trek. "I heard you were going on an assignment so, I thought you might need these. You left them on your desk."He explained holding out a belt with two gun holsters.

"Thank you, Major."She said taking the belt from him and strapping it on around her waist. "I might very well need that."She added walking away. Her bare feet, making little noise while they made contact with the marble below**.**

* * *

**After 30 minutes, **Kristen was on the streets. Where she encountered her subordinates. "Major!"Each of them said straightening their backs and saluting the woman. "At ease."She replied, taking a drag of her brother's cigarette. "We have officers stationed all around the city. We are now awaiting word of a sighting."A man informed. Kristen nodded. "Upon sighting, I want to be informed immediately, Do not take him on on your own, nor do I want you to alert him of your presence. Spread the word about the officers right now."She ordered.

The group of Lieutenants, Captains, Officers and Sergeants nodded. "Now, I want each of you to begin interrogating witnesses, Before to ask them for the appearance first and don't ask each of them the same questions. It could influence another witness' reply."Kristen said walking towards a small group of people. Mainly consisting of women.

"Afternoon ladies,"She began. The women nodding nervously in response. Kristen frowned, "Ah, don't be so nervous."She said softly. "I just need to know if the Drachma man did anything?"She said. The women nodding. "He kept stealing from us, holding guns at us, and shouting in some rough language."They said.

Kristen nodded looking towards one of the men behind her to write it down. "Lieutenant, write it."She said, and he nodded further interrogating the women. "2nd Lieutenant, any word from the stationed?"She asked. "No sir, the last sighting was over an hour ago. It's as if he vanished." Kristen's eyes narrowed. "Get your best men, and have them come with me."She ordered looking around at the large group of men.

"2nd Lieutenant Harris, 1st Lieutenant Falcon, Sergeant Wilson, Warrant Officer Addison, Captain Wellington, and Captain Swallow."The man said. Four men, and a woman came forward. "Sir."They saluted, Kristen nodding.

"You five are to go with Major Havoc, she is going to go and find the Drachman"He said walking away at his dismiss. "You heard the man, let's get going."Kristen said walking. "We have a little mouse to catch."she added taking a long and heavy drag from her cigarette. "Sir, What do we do when we spot him?"Falcon asked, her voice curious.

"Lieutenant, it's simple. We interrogate and arrest him. If he resists both, You follow my command. He may be an alchemist, as a precaution I'll go first."Kristen explained receiving nods from the group. "Sir!"They said.

Kristen laughed, she still after a year of her becoming a Major, hasn't been able to get used to the treatment she received. To be frank, it humored her. Taking another drag from her cigarette she heard a scream. "Stand by!"She ordered turning around to see her men ready to fire.

"Follow me."She said breaking out in a run in the direction of the scream. Placing the cigarette back in her mouth she pulled the gloves off her hands, putting them in her pockets. Kristen then proceeded to pull the two hand guns out of their holsters. Cocking them off her shoulders, a trick and signature move that people have used to identify as one of her fighting traits.

Continuing to run, Kristen and her group turned a corner. With the time she had left she twirled the guns around in her hands to where her fingers were resting on the triggers. Hearing another scream, Kristen and her group came to a halt. Before her was a large man, towering over a woman. "STAND DOWN!"She shouted to the soldier that were about to shoot at the man from atop of various buildings.  
Her command had attracted the Drachman's attention. "What do we have here? A little mouse trapped with in a maze?"Kristen asked. "State your reasons here, or as a citizen of Drachma violating the pact you will be gunned down."She said cockily. The man turned towards Kristen, sizing himself up to her and laughed. "What this?"He asked his speech broken.

"Lady, you no strong enough."He sneered, angering the woman. "STATE YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"Kristen growled pointing her guns towards the man. "I here for Mustang."He said simply, apparently Mustang was well known beyond Amestris' borders. "What do you want with him?"She asked voice becoming more demanding.

The Drachma citizen's voice boomed, once again breaking off into laughter. "You by order of Lieutenant General Grumman, and Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, are under arrest."She said. "Wellington, Sparrow, subdue him."Kristen ordered, talking to the two captains. "Sir!"They responded running towards the man not lowering their guns.

Kristen's eyes narrowed. Something was not right about this, he has yet to resist. "HaHa, YOU funny."The man shouted, pulling out two hand guns. "NOW!"Kristen shouted, the snipers hidden in the buildings above shooting at the intruder below, their bullets not having an effect.

"ALCHEMIST!"She shouted in warning to the men around him. "Stand by!"She said, turning to the other woman of her group. Taking a final puff of her cigarette, she handed it to the woman. "Take it, no need to waste."She said. Receiving a confused nod from the Lieutenant. "Now, lets see."Kristen began, walking towards the Drachman. "Illegal entry, violation of peace pacts, harassment of citizens, assaulting military officers, assaulting state alchemists, holding officers at gunpoint, attempt at assassination of military official. You're quite popular aren't you?"She said naming off the charges placed against the man. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're working alone."

"Too bad for you, I'm not that naive."Kristen said, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. "You may not be able to speak it, but it seems as if you understand me just fine."She said glaring at the man.

"You, pity you resisted arrest. You just might have got to run back to the mountains with your tail between your legs. Too bad I'm not that forgiving. Colonel Bastard is under mine, and a few other's protection. Let me know how you like hell, cause I'm going to give you a one way ticket."She said, stomping her right foot iron bars rose from the ground surrounding the man as a makeshift prison. "I'm a generally understanding person, but I will not tolerate my comrades suffering when I have something to say about it."Kristen growled.

Stomping her left foot, this time activating her earth transmutation circle. The ground beneath the man began to crack. "Looks like hell, is willing to offer a warmer welcoming than me."She said, the ground sinking below the man. Who was shocked. "YOU!"He growled grabbing on to the iron bars, and bending them with a bit of effort, pulling himself out of the pit. "You're not getting out that easy."Kristen spat, causing the soldiers around her to take a step back at the power, and anger that was emitting from their major. "FIRE!"She shouted, suddenly. Catching the man off guard. Firing at him, with her guns as well as the snipers.

The man groaned, at the bullet that hit his shoulder. "He's using alchemy to shield himself!"Lieutenant Falcon called out, having been the one to shoot the bullet that made impact. "Correct Lieutenant." Kristen praised, stomping her right foot again. Transmuting an iron spike to shoot from the ground directly at the man. He groaned, dirt falling to the ground from all over his body.

"FIRE!"She shouted shooting at the now vulnerable man. Bullets from Kristen, the snipers, and the group of men all hit the Drachman. "Remember the name Havoc, the Iron-Soul Alchemist. Cause I'm going to be the one sending your soul to Hell."She said. "All soldiers are to retreat 200 feet, take all civilians you encounter with you."Kristen ordered. Watching as all the people in the area quickly retreated. "Better to pray to your God Drachman, and beg he spare your soul. Killing isn't something I favor, or take lightly. Keep that in mind."She said.

"I would spare you, but you are an assassin, tell me why and who ordered you to assassinate Roy Mustang, and I'll ease your passing."Kristen said, to the man who was now on one knee. "Ambassador, want revenge. We side with Ishval. Killed in cold blood, thousands. One go. He deserves to die! We keep coming."He said glaring at Kristen, attempting to shoot her down with his gun. Landing a hit on her right arm.

She laughed, pulling the sleeve back revealing the automail. " Nice try I thank you for your last minute's notice cooperation. Enjoy your stay in hell."She said snapping her fingers on her left hand, and stomping her right foot in sync. Igniting an explosion. Sulfuric fumes filled the air.

"Mission complete."Kristen said walking away from the charred body of the drachman. The scent of rotten eggs, and burnt flesh filled the air. "All who are going to recover the body, keep in mind that the sulfuric fumes have yet to disperse, it's highly explosive."She tipped walking past the group of coroners. "Falcon!"She called. "Sir?"The woman responded running towards her superior. "Do you still have it?"She asked, the Lieutenant nodded. Holding up a small nub of tobacco. "Well done Lieutenant."Kristen responded, taking the cigarette flicking the excess material to the ground.

"Wilson!"Kristen called, continuing to walk from the scene, back to where the remainder of the military had gathered. "I want you to write this down."She ordered, Taking a drag from the nub that lay in her mouth. "Sir, awaiting."The Sergeant said.

"Drachma's hostility levels are rocketing. Ambassador, according to intruder wants all soldiers associated with Ishval dead. Main interest is Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang of Eastern Command. Said intruder, resisted arrest. Complying minutes before his death. Cause of death was The Iron-Soul Alchemist's alchemy, as well as multiple bullet wounds. From various guns. Man in question, also had said that they will continue to send their people into Amestris."Kristen said, the Sergeant writing all of it down swiftly as they continued to walk.

"Drachma intruder has been annihilated."Kristen said to the men who were still making attempts to gather intell between the people in front of The command center. "Well done Havoc, as to be expected of one of Mustang's men." The in-charge officer complemented. "Thank you sir, now if you would excuse me, I have the remainder of the men at the scene of death cleaning it up."She said walking away towards command.

Gaining salutes as she went along, by lower ranking officers. "Sergeant, I appreciate your diligent work."Kristen said suddenly to the man, who was continuing to follow her. "Thank you sir."He replied, causing a smile to make it's way onto Kristen's lips. Something that happened a lot when she was around the military now-a-days.

"You will be dismissed, as soon as we report to the Lieutenant Colonel."She said, noticing that Wilson was a bit uneasy. Her statement assuring him.

* * *

"Assignment, complete."Kristen said walking into the office room. Attracting the eyes of her brother, Fuery, Falman, and Breda. "Disrespecting a superior officer are we?"She asked jokingly, watching the men struggling to sit upright to salute. She laughed, "I'm kidding, You have seen war. I've only passed an exam, and gained a rank. You deserve my salute."She said winking at the men, as she continued to walk.

"Sir, you need to finish your work."Hawkeye scolded, placing books in their correct places. "How many Amestrian soldiers does it take to get their superior to do his work?"Kristen asked opening the door to Roy's private room in the office. "Number still pending."She added, earning laughs from the men. Even Riza chuckled a bit.

Mustang glared. "Very funny Iron-Soul. Now, details."He said expectantly. "Wilson."She said in return, the sergeant shuffling over to the Flame Alchemist giving him the make-shift report Kristen had him write.

Mustang laughed, "You're kidding right?"He asked not believing half the report. "Sir, I am led to believe that he said something so I would ease his passing, but we cannot take it lightly. Some of the men here aren't like cockroaches. Most of them cannot live through all the things you have, and come out unscathved."She said. Earning another glare.

"Very well, Major."Mustang said sighing. His expression becoming serious. "It appears that we may have another problem. There is already one state alchemist killer on the loose, this adds to the danger."He added, reclining back in his chair.

"Sir, what should we do?"Kristen asked, "Nothing."Mustang responded with a shrug. "Well, I sense that I will be extremely bored... and boredom leads to chaos."Kristen said grinning slyly.

**(A/N: That concludes another chapter, what do you think? How bad is it? XD. Now, I have to say this. I GET TO MEET VIC MIGNOGNA! HE VOICES ED IN ENGLISH DUB VERSION... OMG OMG OMG OMG X'D I'M CRYING... I'm soooo happpy :DDD**

**Now, that I've shared my happiness with you I would like to thank the following people:**

**CeilPhantomhive255 and Illusa for both commenting last chapter. It made me sooo happy, AND I'm just... I don't even know... My parents thought I was crazy.**

**Well, that's that. Flame me, critique me, troll me... go for it! I don't care reviews are reviews.) **


End file.
